conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Conlang Conworld/Molivanaké/Constitution
This page outlines the Constitution of Molivanaké. This is the actual Constitution, not the edited version taught in schools. Preamble Section 1 The citizens of the newly formed country of Molivanaké hereby agree to abide by the rules set forth in this document from this day on. The citizens agree to give up some freedom in order to form a place with safety, security and prosperity. The government in turn agrees to honor this contract by providing those three rights. Section 2 The government shall consist of 2 separate levels, a lower blade, and an upper blade. The lower blade shall consist of three parts, a legislative branch to make the laws, a judicial branch to ensure the laws abide by this document, and an executive branch to ensure the laws are carried out. The lower blade shall also have little power over Molivanaké except for the most trivial of matters. The upper blade shall be responsible for enacting all meaningful laws, and acts a dictatorship. It has the right to enact any law it finds necessary. To ensure its function, its existence must be kept a secret at all times. Article I This article outline the basic rights of citizens in Molivanaké, and also lists the 7th Amendment. Section 1 All citizens of Molivanaké are endowed with basic rights. The ruling powers of the new country agree to respect these rights during the complete duration of peace times. In exchange for having these rights upheld, the citizens agree to follow the laws set out by the government. Section 2 All citizens are guaranteed a right to life, liberty, and happiness. The lower blade must make no laws interfering with these law. The upper blade shall make no law interfering with these rights unless necessary as defined in the charter of the upper blade. Section 3 Rights absolutely guaranteed to citizens during peace times: Neither the lower blade nor the upper blade may make laws preventing the freedom of speech, freedom of the press, freedom of religion, and freedom to assemble. The right to a trial to a trial by a jury of peers is given to citizens in almost all cases. No defendant shall be required or compelled to speak against himself. All citizens have the right to keep personal documents out of the spotlight*, unless a collecting officer has a duly granted warrant to search it (Note, this is later modified in the 7th amendment). All citizens have the right to purse love as they see fit, and the government has no right to interfere with the pursuit of private affairs or public bonding of love between two consenting adults. *This means in addition to the government, no company is allowed to collect data. 7th Amendment In order to provide safety and well being to its citizens, the upper blade has the right to collect internet data of its citizens as needed to stop internal threats. In addition, the government may restrict access to sites that may harm the well being of the citizens of Molivanaké. Sites that could fall in these categories are sites promoting extremist groups, pornographic sites, and sites promoting and/or using excessive graphic violence. These rules also apply to movies, video games, and other forms of media. However, no company may collect data to send advertising or other forms of spam to the user. Article II This outlines the function of the lower blade Article III This outlines the function of the upper blade Foreign Policy Act This contains the 1st and 2nd amendments. It outlines how the government may handle foreign affairs. Category:Conlegislation